XiuCat!
by xxiuchen
Summary: Kim Jongdae, laki-laki berwajah kotak kardusnya memiliki sifat yang cuek dan masa bodoh dengan orang-orang atau urusan sekolahnya. Bahkan dia juga masa bodoh dengan persoalan cintanya. Namun, siapa sangka hanya dengan seekor kucing persia yang gembul dan imut membuatnya berubah
1. Prolog

**XiuCat!**

**Author: xxiuchen **

**Cast: ChenMin/XiuChen **

**and others! **

**Length: Series**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

**Summary: Kim Jongdae, laki-laki berwajah kotak kardusnya memiliki sifat yang cuek dan masa bodoh dengan orang-orang atau urusan sekolahnya. Bahkan dia juga masa bodoh dengan persoalan cintanya. Namun, siapa sangka hanya dengan seekor kucing persia yang gembul dan imut membuatnya berubah total! **

**Happy Reading! ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prolog

Kim Jongdae alias Chen, laki-laki kelahiran Korea ini, berguling dengan santai di ranjang empuknya. Persetan dengan jam alarm yang (lagi-lagi) ia masukan ke dalam air minum bekas kemarin malam. Chen duduk di ranjang bersprei The Red Devil, Manchester United tersebut.

"Wah telat, lagi." gumamnya sembari menguap.

Chen mengambil jam alarm kecil berwarna Metal Gold dari dalam gelas air minum bekas kemarin. Dia mengibaskan jam alarm itu ke udara sehingga airnya sedikit terciprat dari sana. Chen menatap jam alarm itu nanar.

"Kasihan sekali." ujar Chen pada si jam alarm yang tentunya tak akan menjawab.

Ia segera berdiri, menyibakkan selimutnya dan bergegas mandi. Setelah selesai, dia segera mengenakan baju seragamnya sembari berkaca. Sedikit merapihkan rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dia rapihkan.

"Kau semakin tampan, wajah kotak." Dia berbicara pada pantulannya sendiri di cermin.

Dia merapihkan kembali rambutnya dan sedikit memberikan gel untuk memberikan kesan mengkilat pada rambut Brown-nya. Selesai dengan acara mari-berkaca-dan-memuji-diri-sendiri, Chen berlari ke lantai pertama dan tanpa sarapan segera melesat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Chen menaruh tasnya ke dalam loker besi. Dia melirik sekitar. Koridor sepi. Ya, semua anak-anak sudah masuk kecuali Chen yang baru datang. Dia memilih rute aman dengan cara memanjat tembok belakang sekolah daripada harus melewati penjaga piket di depan gerbang. Kalau yang kebagian tugas adalah Chanyeol atau mungkin Kai atau bisa juga Sehun, tidak masalah baginya karena mereka bersekongkol untuk membebaskan Chen dari hukuman menulis perjanjian atau bahkan digiring langsung ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tapi kali ini seniornya yang kebagian jadwal piket. Lewat gerbang, sama dengan cari mati.

Chen menghela nafasnya berat. Ia sedikit menyingkirkan lengan seragamnya. Melihat jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan bahwa tandanya bel istirahat segera berbunyi. Chen memutar bola matanya malas seraya mendengus. Dia segera berbalik dan berjalan gontai menuju kantin. Berniat kabur dari pelajaran pertama yang sudah hampir mau selesai.

Sesampainya dia di kantin, Chen segera duduk di kursi paling pojok. Dekat sekali dengan mesin minuman dingin. Dia menumpukan dagu dengan tangannya, sementara tangan lainnya yang bebas mengetuk meja kantin dengan perlahan-lahan.

**KRIING! **

Bel bertanda kini sudah masuk jam istirahat berdering nyaring. Chen segera berdiri dan mengambil nampan. Ia melihat Ibu Kantin yang tengah tersenyum simpul pada Chen. Chen hanya tersenyum tipis dan memberikan isyarat untuk Ibu itu memberikan kudapan terbaik mereka hari ini. Ibu Kantin itu menyerahkan sepiring Sandwich Tuna, Jus jeruk, lima buah bakpau mini dan permen susu khas Jepang. Chen tersenyum sumringah dan mengangguk, pengganti membungkuk hormat.

Puas dengan makannya, dia kembali menuju kursinya. Dia tidak langsung memakan kudapan lezatnya, ia memandangi pintu kantin yang dimasuki banyak sekali anak-anak dari seluruh sekolah. Tapi dia mencari kesepuluh teman-temannya yang terpisah dari bermacam kelas. Beberapa saat memperhatikan, kesepuluh teman-temannya itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam kantin. Chen setengah berdiri sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Kesepuluh temannya itu, yang nama mereka adalah Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kris, dan Tao, menghampiri Chen. Mereka mencari-mencari tempat duduk yang pas sebelum mereka menyapa Chen.

"Telat lagi?" _sapa _Suho. Chen mengangguk.

"_As always _ya." Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di meja. Sehun menatap hyung-nya itu dengan tatapan ada-apa-dengan-otakmu.

Chen tertawa geli. Dia memasukan bakpau mini itu ke dalam mulutnya kemudian mengunyahnya perlahan. Yang lain sedang pergi mengantri untuk mendapatkan kudapan mereka. Chanyeol yang kembali duluan, segera kembali pada posisi duduk awalnya. Laki-laki yang mirip Yoda (tutur Baekhyun) itu mengunyah Sandwich Tuna miliknya terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi..." Chanyeol menelan makannya, "Kau selamat?"

Chen mengangguk beberapa kali, "Begitulah. Aku pikir sekarang jadwalmu, bodoh."

"Pindah." Kai memotong. Ia segera duduk diposisi awalnya. "Kami dipindahkan jadwalnya sama senior-senior itu."

"Begitukah?" tanya Chen antusias.

Chanyeol dan Kai mengangguk mantap. Chen hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak berapa lama berselang, teman-teman yang lain sudah kembali dan menikmati kudapan mereka.

"Kalian ada acara?" tanya Chen sambil memandang wajah teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ekhm, ya aku ada." Suho menjawab. "Mau jalan-jalan, sama Lay."

Lay hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan tertunduk. Dia memutar bola matanya malas. Pasangan baru, maklumi mereka.

"Aku." ujar Kris dingin.

"Ya ya ya, sama Tao. Ok, ada lagi?" Chen yang malas akhirnya menjawab sendiri. Chen mendengus.

"Kau tahu ini hari Jumat dan kami punya jadwal masing-masing." ujar Luhan dengan senyum yang mirip mengejek itu.

Chen mendengus untuk kedua kalinya. Ia mengetukkan jari-jarinya pada meja kanting. Yang lain hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Cari pasangan dong!" seru Baekhyun. Chen menatap Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Tidak tertarik." jawab Chen singkat dan dingin.

"Ayolah, kau sudah kelas sebelas!" Chanyeol menambahkan, "Maksudku, kau mau sampai kapan?!"

Chen memukul meja kantin lumayan keras. Membuat yang lain justru malah tertawa dengan tingkah Chen.

"Kalian tahu aku ini tidak tertarik dengan percintaan!" protes Chen.

Yang lain masih terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan Chen tadi. Chen? Dia benar-benar merasa terpojokan sekarang. Chen segera berdiri dan meninggalkan semua teman-temannya itu. Mereka terdiam sejenak, melihat kepergian Chen, lalu kembali tertawa geli.

"_Dasar teman-teman laknat!" _

.

.

.

Chen menumpukan tas biru dongker kepunyannya pada punggung. Ia berjalan gontai, lagi. Memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Dering bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu namun Chen baru keluar karena dia kebagian piket kelas. Dan Chen, kala itu yang baru bangun tidur karena tidur saat pelajaran, tidak dapat mengelak atau kabur. Dia masih lemas untuk berlari atau sekedar meloncat dari jendela.

Chen sesekali menendang botol atau kaleng bekas minuman yang berserakan di jalan. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya, lebih terdengar seperti mendengus. Dia mendongak, melihat jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai walaupun waktu masih siang. Laki-laki berwajah kotak itu mendengus lagi.

Ia berbelok ke kiri, memotong jalan untuk lebih cepat sampai ke rumahnya. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah gang gelap dan becek. Kakinya yang besar melompati genangan-genangan air kotor dengan gesit. Sampai akhirnya dia terhalangi dengan sebuah papan kayu lumayan tinggi.

Chen menghembuskan nafasnya untuk sekian kalinya seraya melepas tas punggungnya. Dia melempar tas itu keluar terlebih dahulu. Sekarang giliran Chen. Chen mundur beberapa langkah dan segera berlari sekuat tenaga. Dia berusaha untuk meraih ujung papan-papan itu. Saat dia sudah mendapatkan ujung dari papan itu, dia segera mendorong tubuhnya naik dan melompat dari ketinggian.

**Tap! **

Kakinya sudah berada di tanah, lagi. Chen mendongak dan memandang papan-papan tinggi yang sudah biasa Chen lewati. Chen mengambil lagi tasnya dan menumpukannya kembali pada punggungnya.

**Meow~**

"Eh?"

Chen menoleh pada sumber suara. Dia melihat seekor kucing persia dengan rambutnya yang tampak halus dan bersih. Kucing persia yang gembul dan imut layaknya boneka anak-anak. Entah kenapa, Chen merasa gemas melihat kucing persia layaknya boneka itu.

Chen segera mendekat pada kucing persia itu yang tampak tak takut dengan Chen. Dengan santai, Chen menggendong kucing persia itu lalu mengelus rambut kucing itu. Kucing itu mengeong dalam pelukan Chen. Kucing itu beberapa kali mengeluskan kepalanya pada leher Chen dan mengeong, tanda dia senang dan nyaman. Chen terkikik geli.

"Kucing yang manis, kenapa kau di sini? Dimana majikanmu?" tanya Chen sembari melihat wajah kucing itu. Kucing itu memberikan tatapan lucunya dan mengeong sebagai jawaban.

Chen melirik leher si kucing dan menemukan seikat kalung beserta nama si kucing. Chen membacanya dengan saksama. Tulisan itu menggunakan Pinyin atau Mandarin. Untung saja, Chen sedikit-sedikit mengerti dan dapat berbahasa Mandarin. Chen tersenyum.

"Namamu Xiumin, kucing manis?" tanya Chen lagi. Dan kucing itu hanya mengeong sebagai jawaban.

Ia melirik sekitar. Sepi. Chen ingin sekali membawa kucing itu pulang dan niatnya dia akan merawat kucing itu hingga ada yang mau mengadopsinya atau mengaku sebagai majikan dari kucing itu. Dia akan memasangkan iklan dipinggir jalan saja, mungkin bisa.

"Xiumin..." Chen mengusapkan hidungnya pada hidung kucing yang benama Xiumin itu, "Kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Meow~~~" Xiumin mengeong lucu sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Kakinya seperti mengusap-usap pipi Chen.

"Hmm, apakah kau mengatakan 'Iya'? Kalau begitu, ayo ikut denganku." ujar Chen lembut.

Chen membetulkan tas punggungnya. Dia membetulkan posisi Xiumin yang berada di gendongannya. Xiumin terus mengeong dan sesekali menatap Chen dengan lucu dan berbinar. Membuat Chen terkekek sendiri melihatnya.

"Kucing manis, siapa majikanmu?"

**TBC **

**Hi! Author kembaliii~~~~ hahahaha saya jadi ingin sekali ngepost FF ini XD untuk Chocolate Bar dan beberapa request FF akan saya percepatannya sampai semuanya tuntas ya hehehe. Kalau mau tanya-tanya atau request FF bisa ke Askfm atau ke twitter yang sudah saya cantumkan linknya di Bio XD **

**Maaf ya kalau ada typo atau kata-kata yang salah TTTT saya sudah membuat semaksimal mungkin xixi. Lanjut apa gak nih? XD hanya review yang dapat menentukannya! Muehehehe **

**Mind To Review? **

**Thank you! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author: xxiuchen **

**Cast: ChenMin/XiuChen **

**and others! **

**Length: Series**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

**Summary: Kim Jongdae, laki-laki berwajah kotak kardusnya memiliki sifat yang cuek dan masa bodoh dengan orang-orang atau urusan sekolahnya. Bahkan dia juga masa bodoh dengan persoalan cintanya. Namun, siapa sangka hanya dengan seekor kucing persia yang gembul dan imut membuatnya berubah total! **

**Happy Reading! ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

"Kucing manis, siapa majikanmu?"

Bisik Chen pelan pada kucing itu. Kucing itu menggeliat dalam pelukan Chen dan mengeong selama perjalanan. Membuat Chen merasa gemas sekali. Chen terkekeh geli.

Sampainya mereka di rumah, Chen menurunkan kucing itu perlahan. Kucing itu melompat dari tangan Chen dan ia bermain diantara kedua kaki Chen. Kucing itu mengeong dan menggesekkan kepalanya pada kaki Chen. Chen tersenyum simpul. Laki-laki berkepala kotak itu mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam saku celananya. Memutar kunci dan segera membawa kucing itu masuk.

"Hmm, kau lapar?" tanya Chen pada Xiumin seraya mengkunci pintu setelah masuk.

Xiumin mengeong.

"Aku tidak tahu harus membelimu apa." ujar Chen. Ia berjongkok dan menunduk.

"Minum susu saja, tidak apa-apakan?"

Chen berjalan santai menuju dapur. Dia lempar tasnya ke sofa dan melonggarkan dasinya. Chen berdeham. Ia buka pintu lemari es dan dengan cepat mengambil sekotak susu sapi segar yang dia baru beli kemarin. Ia menyiapkan mangkuk kecil, menuangkan susu itu, lalu meletakkanya di lantai. Xiumin yang sedari memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chen, berhambur menyambar susu itu.

Chen tersenyum lima jari. Dia berjongkok. Memperhatikan kucing yang manis itu sedang menjilat susu segarnya dengan nikmat. Xiumin berhenti sejenak, dia mendongak dan menatap Chen lucu. Xiumin mengeong lucu. Seperti mengatakan "Terimakasih" pada Chen. Chen tertawa.

"Sama-sama Xiumin." Chen menepuk kepala Xiumin pelan.

"Meong~" Xiumin mengeong di sela-sela menjilat susunya.

Chen segera berdiri. Dia naik ke atas dan meninggalkan Xiumin untuk berganti baju. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia turun lagi. Menggunakan kaos oblong dan celana pendek selutut. Chen menghampiri Xiumin lagi. Ketika dia menoleh, Chen terlonjak.

"E-Eh? Kenapa susunya banyak sekali?" gumam Chen sembari mengambil kotak susu tadi.

Chen melihat Xiumin dan mangkuk susu itu bergantian. Dia tidak ingat kalau dia, menuangkan susu sebanyak itu di dalam mangkuk Xiumin. Kotak susunya juga sudah tidak berat seperti tadi. Chen bergidik.

"Ah, mana mungkin kau yang menuangkannya sendiri." gumam Chen. Dia berjongkok dan asyik memandangi Xiumin.

Xiumin berhenti menjilat susunya. Dia berbalik dan tiba-tiba melompat pada Chen. Chen terlonjak, dengan sigap menangkap tubuh gembul Xiumin. Xiumin menjilat sekitaran pipi Chen. Chen terkekeh geli.

"Aigooo..." Ia usap bulu lembut selembut karpet beludru itu, "Ada apa eoh?"

Xiumin mengeong kemudian menatap Chen berbinar.

"Kenapa hmm? Kau senang tinggal denganku?" tanya Chen lembut.

Chen menggendong Xiumin. Membawanya ke sofa untuk duduk bersama. Chen perlahan menurunkan Xiumin dari gendongannya dan membiarkan dia pada pangkuan Chen. Chen mengusap bulu Xiumin seraya tersenyum.

"Kau suka tidak?"

"Nyaaaan~~~~" Xiumin menggeliat.

Chen tertawa, "Ah, syukurlah jika kau suka tinggal di sini."

Xiumin membalikkan tubuh gembulnya. Dia mengangkat-angkat keempat kakinya. Menggoyangkan kaki itu ke udara, seperti mencakar-cakar. Chen tersenyum lima jari.

"Hahahaha, kyeoptaaa~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir satu jam, Chen, duduk di kursi belajarnya. Chen merasa gundah. Dia bingung harus mengerjakan soal matematika yang baru dia dapatkan itu. Chen memang tidak pandai dalam matematika. Tapi anehnya, dia sangat pandai dalam bidang fisika. Xiumin, dengan setia menunggu di sebelah Chen. Dia duduk di atas meja belajar. Sesekali dia mengeong, menatap Chen, atau menyentuh kertas soal milik Chen.

Chen menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dia melirik Xiumin yang sangat manis dan gembul. Kucing persia yang sangat sempurna, baginya, entah mengapa. Chen tersenyum simpul.

"_Mungkin aku akan merawatnya saja." _batin Chen.

Chen mengusap bulu-bulu Xiumin. Xiumin mengeong dan menggesekkan kepalanya pada tangan Chen.

"Aku akan merawatmu, Xiumin." bisik Chen.

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikanmu, pada majikanmu. Siapa suruh dia meninggalkan kucing persia yang manis dan cantik sepertimu?"

Chen tertawa geli. Dia mengobrol dengan seekor kucing. Tidak mungkin kucing itu menanggapinya. Xiumin hanya mengeong, mungkin itu bisa saja tandanya dia senang atau apalah. Chen tidak bisa bahasa binatang, dia tidak mengerti apa yang Xiumin katakan tentangnya.

Kembali lagi dengan soal matematikanya yang tak kunjung selesai. Chen putus asa. Dia membenturkan kepalanya pada meja. Xiumins edikit terlonjak karena suara yang dihasilkan benturan tadi.

"Arghhh~~~!" pekik Chen jengah.

Xiumin terlonjak kedua kalinya. Xiumin memandang Chen dengan heran. Xiumin mengangkat salah satu kakinya, dia menepuk kepala Chen beberapa kali. Seperti mengelus-elus kepala Chen. Chen melirik Xiumin, kemudian tertawa.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan mengerjakannya." bisik Chen lembut.

Chen memandangi soal matematikanya dengan malas. Dia terdiam. Chen melirik Xiumin yang tengah berguling di atas meja belajar. Chen terkekeh. Dia menggendong Xiumin dan membawa kucing itu ke atas kasurnya. Dia menurunkan Xiumin perlahan kemudian tidur di samping Xiumin.

"Nanti saja ya aku mengerjakannya?" tanya Chen geli, dia mengelus Xiumin lembut.

"Meowww~" Xiumin mengeong seperti dia sedang marah pada Chen.

Chen tertawa geli, "Kau marah hmm? Marah?"

Chen segera membawa Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya . Ia kembali mengelus Xiumin dengan lembut dan mendengkur, menikmati sentuhan Chen.

"Andai kau bukan seekor kucing dan kau adalah manusia,mungkin aku akan naksir berat denganmu" tutur Chen diselingi tawa renyah.

Xiumin membulatkan mata dan menoleh pada Chen. Tatapannya berbinar dan dia mengeong dengan sangat keras.

"Eoh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Chen bingung.

Xiumin kembali pada posisi semulanya dan kembali mendengkur. Chen terkekeh geli. Dia menggedong Xiumin dan memposisikannya tepat di dadanya. Chen mengelus Xiumin lembut. Sampai akhirnya dia terpejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chen mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Chen mendesah. Ada sesuatu yang terasa berat.

Chen meraba-raba sekitar tubuhnya. Chen memejamkan matanya kembali, berusaha merasakan dengan baik benda di atas tubuhnya itu. Chen merasakan ada sesuatu yang kasar.

Rambut?

Lalu dia turun perlahan-lahan. Menyusuri sesuatu yang seperti..

Punggung?

Chen mengerutkan dahi. Aneh. Dia tidak ingat mengajak seseorang untuk tidur satu ranjang dengannya.

Setelah melewati punggung, Chen turun perlahan lagi. Dan merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan padat. Chen meremas pelan benda itu dan terlonjak.

Bokong!

"Apa yang- HUWEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**To Be Continued**

**Yoosshhh! Halo halo halo! Maaf atas keterlambatan FF ini ya! Belakangan ini saya sedang sibuk dan saya baru saja selesai Ujian. Jadi mohon maklumi atas keterlambatannya. Dan saya juga meminta maaf karena Chapter kali ini sangat sedikit! Seperti yang saya beritahu, saya sedang sibuk. Sepertinya readers juga sudah mengetahui jalan ceritanya ya? ^^**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review-nya! Saya akan membuat FF ini lebih panjang dan penyelesaiannya dipercepat! **

**Saya juga ingin meminta maaf untuk request FF atau kelanjutan **_**Chocolate Bar**_** sangat lambat. Sekali lagi, saya sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Mohon maafkan saya TT **

**Kalau mau bertanya, bisa ke Askfm saya yang sudah saya camtumkan di bio/profile ^^**

**Mind To Review?**

**Thanks ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

XiuCat!

**Author: xxiuchen **

**Cast: ChenMin/XiuChen **

**and others! **

**Length: Series**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

**Summary: Kim Jongdae, laki-laki berwajah kotak kardusnya memiliki sifat yang cuek dan masa bodoh dengan orang-orang atau urusan sekolahnya. Bahkan dia juga masa bodoh dengan persoalan cintanya. Namun, siapa sangka hanya dengan seekor kucing persia yang gembul dan imut membuatnya berubah total! **

**Happy Reading! ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang- HUWEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Chen terlonjak dari tidurnya dan berteriak dengan keras. Seekor-Maaf- Seorang manusia yang tadinya berada di atas tubuh Chen kini tergelatak di lantai. Chen membulatkan matanya. Apa itu? Kenapa dia ada di sana?

Dia tidak ingat kalau menyewa kau-tahu-maksudku kemarin malam.

Hanya ada Chen dan...

Tunggu.

Xiumin?

"Xiumin? I-Itu..." Chen perlahan-lahan mendekati pinggir ranjangnya. Dia mengintip sedikit.

Ia lihat laki-laki manis dengan rambut jabrik _hazelnut_-nya tengah membuka mata. Tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dan Chen, seakan terhipnotis. Bagaikan melihat bidadari yang jatuh dari surga dan menimpa tubuhnya. Hiperbolis.

Chen meneguk salivanya berat. Pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat di pagi hari. Chen menggeleng kepala dengan cepat. Menepis fantasi liarnya. Hal yang harus dia pikirkan:

Apakah laki-laki ini Xiumin?

Apakah Xiumin... Kucing jadi-jadian?

Siluman?

Itu terus berputar pada pikiran Chen, sampai pada akhirnya Xiumin menggeliat. Chen gelisah. Pemandangan di depannya terlalu... sexy?

"X-Xiumin?" panggil Chen hati-hati.

Laki-laki itu berhenti menggeliat. Dia menoleh pada Chen dengan mata bulat berbinar dan bibir bawah yang dia gigit pelan. Sangat imut! Chen ingin sekali memekik kencang ketika melihatnya. Chen bergidik.

"Kau Xiumin?" tanya Chen lagi.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. Xiumin merangkak menuju Chen. Chen segera mundur dan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di ranjang. Sementara Xiumin dengan polosnya naik ke atas ranjang, memperlihatkan _adik kecil_-nya pada Chen, kemudian menimpa tubuh Chen. Chen sweatdrop.

Xiumin memposisikan kepalanya pada dada Chen. Seperti ketika malam kemarin, Chen tidur dengan Xiumin dalan wujud seekor kucing.

"Master..."gumam Xiumin pelan.

"E-Eh?"

Xiumin menggesekan kepala pada dada Chen. Chen menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Berusaha menahan nafsu untuk menerkam dan meniduri Xiumin saat itu juga. Xiumin menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian memandang Chen dari dada Chen. Dia menatap Chen berbinar.

"Master Chen..." gumam Xiumin.

"Master? Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Master'?" tanya Chen mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau sudah mengadopsiku," ujar Xiumin,"Dan kau menginginkanku untuk jadi manusia."

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti.

Xiumin memposisikan kembali kepalanya pada dada Chen, miring ke kanan. Dia tampak tersenyum manis.

"Karena kau sudah memintaku untuk menjadi manusia, aku berubah menjadi manusia seperti perintahmu. Dan aku akan melayanimu,apapun keinginanmu. Karena kau Tuan-ku." jelas Xiumin.

Chen mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Jadi... Aku boleh memintamu melakukan apapun?"

Xiumin mengangguk.

"Selamanya... Apakah kau akan selamanya bersamaku?"tambah Chen.

Xiumin mengangguk.

Chen tersenyum lima jari, sedikit tertawa pelan. Chen meraih rambut Xiumin dan mengusap rambut itu lembut. Xiumin menggeliat pelan dan sedikit mendengkur. Chen menelan saliva dengan berat. Ia lupa kalau Xiumin masih telanjang.

"X-Xiumin..." panggil Chen pelan.

Xiumin mendongak demi menatap Chen. Dia tatap laki-laki berwajah kotak itu dengan imut dan manis. Chen lagi-lagi, menelan salivanya berat.

"Pakai baju dulu ya?"

Xiumin berguling, turun dari tubuh Chen dan pindah ke sebelahnya. Chen memposisikan dirinya miring menghadap Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum manis pada Chen dan menatapnya lembut, membuat Chen meleleh seketika.

"Tidak mau~!" rengek Xiumin. Dia peluk tubuh Chen dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chen.

Chen terkesiap, "W-Waeyo? Nanti dingin Xiumin."

"Tidak! Aku mau tidur dengan Master Chen!"seru Xiumin sembari menggeleng di dada Chen.

Chen mendesah. Dia menyerah. Chen memeluk pinggang Xiumin dengan perlahan. Rasa gelisah dan bahagia bercampur aduk pada dirinya sekarang. Gelisah karena dia satu ranjang dan tidur bersama jelmaan kucing yang telanjang bulat dan memeluknya dengan erat. Bahagia karena

Entah.

Dia hanya merasa bahagia karena Xiumin

Tunggu.

Dia menyukai Xiumin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir setengah jam Xiumin tertidur dalam pelukan Chen. Chen masih gelisah. Sedari tadi, Xiumin, menggeliat dan mengeong dalam pelukannya. Tak jarang pula Xiumin mengusik atau menggesekan kepalanya pada leher Chen. Membuat Chen sempat mendesah pelan.

Chen berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan hawa nafsunya. Sungguh, jika dia tidak menahan, dia sudah _melahap _habis seluruh tubuh jelmaan kucing persia ini. Chen mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau lucu sekali..." bisik Chen sembari memandangi wajah damai Xiumin yang tengah tertidur.

Xiumin menggeliat kemudian mendengkur pelan. Xiumin membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Chen, terdiam namun bibirnya membentuk senyum lembut.

"Bagaimana tidurmu hmm?" tanya Chen lembut. Dia mengusap punggung Xiumin pelan.

Xiumin mendesah, "Ya, nyenyak sekali Master."

"Ah benarkah?" tanya Chen seperti menggoda. Chen terkekeh.

"Karena aku tidur bersamamu." ujar Xiumin dengan polosnya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chen lagi.

Chen tersenyum lima jari. Dia membalas pelukan Xiumin. Tangannya yang bebas tak hentinya mengusap punggung atau rambut Xiumin bergantian.

"Aku lapar, Master. Apakah kau lapar?" tanya Xiumin sembari mendongak demi menatap wajah Chen.

Chen menunduk kemudian tersenyum, "Ya, aku lapar."

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan, Master."ujar Xiumin lembut.

Xiumin segera merangkak dari ranjang kemudian berjalan. Menuju pintu. Chen menelan salivanya, lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Xiumin telanjang! Telanjang! Dan Xiumin, berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu dan hilang di balik pintu.

Chen mendesah. Ia gelisah. Ada laki-laki telanjang bulat jelmaan kucing, ingin memasak sarapan di lantai bawah. Chen lagi-lagi mendesah. Xiumin masih polos, ia yakin. Dan Chen, bersusah payah menahan menahan hasratnya.

"Aku harus membawakannya baju." ujar Chen pelan.

Chen mengambil kaos oblong dan celana pendek yang pastinya akan tidak muat pada Xiumin. Atau paling tidak itu akan kedodoran. Lebih baik daripada setiap hari harus melihat Xiumin mondar-mandir di rumahnya dengan telanjang bulat.

Dia segera turun ke bawah dan pergi ke dapur. Dia mendengar keributan di sana. Suara-suara alat masak yang beradu dan senandung kecil dari Xiumin yang sepertinya sedang memasak _bacon _sekarang. Chen tersenyum manis. Dia mendekat pada Xiumin dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Xiumin, pakai baju ya." ujar Chen lembut. Ia menyodorkan baju itu pada Xiumin. Xiumin menatapnya bingung.

"Aku nggak ngerti cara pakai ini." tutur Xiumin dengan polos.

Chen tertawa geli, "Kamu tidak mengerti? Sini, aku pakaikan dan aku akan mengajarkan cara pakai ini."

Bodoh.

"_Jika aku memakaikannya baju, bagaimana dengan celana... Shit!"_

Chen meletakkan celana pendeknya di meja makan dan bersiap untuk memakaikan Xiumin kaos oblongnya. Chen menggulung sedikit baju itu.

"Angkat tanganmu, Xiumin." bisik Chen.

Xiumin mengangkat tangannya tidak terlalu tinggi. Chen perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati memasukkan bolongan untuk kepala. Xiumin terlihat sangat panik.

"Master! Master!" pekik Xiumin panik.

"Hahahaha, tak apa! Sebentar ya, jangan panik." ujar Chen dengan nada meyakinkan diselingi tawa.

Xiumin berhenti memekik dan diam sesuai perintah Chen.

"Nah sekarang, coba kau dorong kepalamu perlahan-lahan." perintah Chen dengan lembut.

Xiumin melakukan sesuai perintah Chen. Ia dorong kepalanya perlahan-lahan sehingga ia bisa masuk ke dalam bolongan baju itu. Xiumin tersenyum sumringah.

"Kepalaku kembali!"seru Xiumin.

Chen mengacak rambut Xiumin gemas. Dia tertawa geli.

"Tapi tanganku?!" pekik Xiumin yang mulai panik lagi. Chen tersenyum lima jari.

"Sama seperti kepalamu juga. Masukan tanganmu ke bolongan itu. Coba kau gerakan tanganmu perlahan-lahan dan cari sebuah bolongan di sana. Masukkan tanganmu perlahan dan tanganmu akan kembali." jelas Chen lembut.

Xiumin mengangguk pelan. Xiumin mengikuti perintah Chen dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Chen yang melihat itu tersenyum manis. Dia melirik _bacon _ yang tadi dimasak oleh Xiumin dan buru-buru mematikan kompor. Takut gosong karena Xiumin meninggalkannya untuk acara mari-belajar-cara-pakai-baju.

Xiumin tersenyum sumringah, lagi. Dia menatap Chen lucu dan menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang berhasil masuk ke dalam bolongan untuk lengan.

"Nah, kau sudah bisa memakai bajukan?" tanya Chen lembut.

Xiumin mengangguk mantap. Dia melirik celana pendek milik Chen. Xiumin mengambil itu dan memberikannya pada Chen.

"Yang itu gimana cara memakainya?" tanya Xiumin dengan bibir mengerucut.

Chen meneguk salivanya berat. Bagian paling sulit.

"I-Ini... Caranya... Itu, sama seperti pakai baju!" seru Chen. Sedikit gugup.

"Kau hanya perlu memasukkan kakimu ke dalam bolongan ini." Chen menunjukkan bolongan di sana, "Lalu kau tarik celana ini sampai menutupi... B-Bokongmu."

Xiumin mengangguk. Ia rebut lagi celana itu dan melakukan seperti instruksi Chen. Chen? Jangan ditanya, dia sedang sibuk bertarung melawan nafsunya sendiri.

Xiumin melakukan itu dengan slow motion. Bodohnya lagi, Chen yang sedang 'memindai' tubuh Xiumin dari atas sampai bawah, berhenti tepat di _adik kecil _milik Xiumin. Chen menelan salivanya kasar.

"Aduh, susah..." bisik Xiumin yang kesulitan untuk menarik celana pendek itu. Xiumin memandang Chen seperti meminta tolong.

"_Oh Ya Tuhan..."_

"Sulit? Sini aku bantu." ujar Chen pelan.

Dia mendekat pada Xiumin. Susah payah untuk menghindari _adik kecil _ Xiumin dari matanya. Dia meraih kedua ujung celana itu dan menarik celana itu dengan cepat. Xiumin tersenyum sumringah, sementara Chen menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apakah sarapannya sudah selesai?" tanya Chen. Ia segera duduk di kursi meja makan sembari menopang dagu.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Sudah. Ini, Master."

Xiumin membawa sepiring telur mata sapi dan _bacon _bersama segelas susu segar. Chen tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat makan, Master." ujar Xiumin dengan sepiring makanan dan segelas minuman miliknya.

Chen tersenyum manis kemudian menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Xiumin sedang sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak begitu mengerti cara menggunakan sendok dan garpu. Chen mendongak, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bisa memakainya?" tanya Chen lembut.

Xiumin menggeleng pelan, "Aku nggak begitu ngerti."

Chen menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dan tersenyum. Ia segera menghampiri Xiumin dan berdiri di belakangnya. Dia meraih sendok dan garpunya, memberikan pada Xiumin untuk menggunakan sendok dan garpu itu.

Setelah Xiumin menggenggam keduanya, Chen meraih kedua tangan Xiumin. Xiumin memperhatikan dengan saksama apa yang dilakukan oleh Chen.

"Tusuk telur atau daging ini, ketika kau ingin memotongnya." ujar Chen lembut.

Ia menggerakan tangan Xiumin untuk menusukkan garpu itu pada telur. Xiumin menoleh pada Chen dan menatap Chen bingung. Sementara Chen, hatinya serasa ingin meledak. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Xiumin dan betapa cantiknya mata Xiumin. Sangat berbinar.

"Kok digituin? Untuk apa?" tanya Xiumin, mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada telur.

"Supaya ketika dipotong, telur ini tidak bergerak-gerak." jelas Chen.

Chen menggerakan tangan Xiumin yang tengah menggenggam sendok dan menggerakan tangan Xiumin seperti memotong. Sehingga sendok itu memotong telurnya menjadi kecil-kecil. Xiumin mengangguk.

"Seperti itu." Chen tersenyum manis.

"Kau bisakan menggunakan sendok? Maksudku, menyuapkan makananmu?" tambah Chen.

Xiumin mengangguk. Dia melanjutkan acara memotong telurnya. Chen kembali pada tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Chen melirik Xiumin disela-sela makannya, tanpa mendongak. Ia lihat, laki-laki itu tengah sibuk memasukkan _bacon _dan telur secara bergantian.

"_Kkkk~ lucu sekali!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin duduk di samping Chen yang kini tengah sibuk memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya. Ya, seperti biasa, dia terlambat.

Laki-laki berwajah bulat itu sedikit mendengus ketika melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding. Dia menatap Chen dengan sarkastik. Membuat Chen mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Chen seraya menatap Xiumin.

Chen mendengus, "Master! Telat!"

Chen melirik jam dinding. Chen menggedikkan bahunya.

"Aku sudah biasa telat." jawab Chen enteng.

"Xiumin tidak suka!" pekik Xiumin.

Chen terlonjak. Dia menatap Xiumin yang tampak kesal dan mendengus. Chen mendekat pada Xiumin. Ia berusaha meraih tangan Xiumin yang sedang meyilang di dadanya. Namun Xiumin berkacak pinggang, dia membuang muka.

"Jangan marah..." ujar Chen pelan.

"Besok Master nggak boleh telat!" pekik Xiumin lagi. "Aku pikir Master orang yang baik tapi ternyata suka telat."

"A-Ah..." Chen seketika _speechless_.

Dan

BAMM!

Skak mat untung Chen.

"A-Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi!" seru Chen seraya menarik-narik tangan Xiumin.

Xiumin mendengus, "Kalau begini aku akan berubah jadi kucing lagi dan aku nggak mau punya Master sepertimu!"

"YAH!" pekik Chen geram.

Chen segera memeluk Xiumin erat. Sangat erat. Hatinya terasa mencelos ketika Xiumin mengatakan limabelas kata jahanam itu dan menyusunnya menjadi satu kalimat menyakitkan (bagi Chen). Dia tidak mau kehilangan Xiumin.

"AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN TERLAMBAT MASUK SEKOLAH LAGI! AKU BERSUMPAH!" teriak Chen. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Xiumin. "AKU BERSUMPAH UNTUKMU!"

Xiumin ber-_blushing_ ria.

**POFF! **

"Eh?" Chen membuka matanya ketika dia mendengar suara kecil. Dia mendongak. Kemudian, matanya membulat. "X-Xiumin... Kenapa..."

Sebuah telinga kucing yang berukuran lumayan besar tumbuh di kepala Xiumin. Dan lucunya lagi, telinga itu berwarna pink! Ya, pink aku bilang!

"K-Ketika aku sedang merasa malu atau perasaan lainnya, akan muncul t-telinga itu." ujar Xiumin sembari tersenyum malu-malu.

Chen tersenyum sumringah, "Kyeopta!"

Chen mengeratkan pelukannya lagi pada Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum malu-malu dan telinga kucing itu tampak bergoyang lucu. Xiumin merasa benar-benar malu dan pipinya kini sudah berwarna merah. Benar-benar merah.

"Aku bersumpah, besok aku tidak akan terlambat. Untukmu." bisik Chen lembut.

Xiumin mengeong seperti kucing. Chen menahan pekikannya sekuat tenaga.

"_Astaga, manis sekali!"_

Xiumin mendorong tubuh Chen untuk sedikit menjauh. Xiumin melirik Chen malu-malu.

"S-sana, Master, sekolah." ujar Xiumin sembari tertunduk malu.

Chen mengangguk mantap. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa bersemangat untuk ke sekolah hari ini. Dia memakai tasnya dipunggung dan segera berlari keluar kamarnya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Chen turun tangga, Chen kembali berlari masuk kamarnya dan berhambur memeluk Xiumin.

"Jangan tinggalkan rumah ini, aku akan kembali." bisik Chen lembut.

Chen mengacak rambut Xiumin sekilas kemudian kembali berlari keluar kamar. Xiumin hanya bisa diam. Kemudian dia tersenyum lima jari. Pipinya memanas. Dia merasakan telinganya semakin pink.

"A-Aku kan cuman bercanda..." Xiumin terkekeh.

**To Be Continued**

**Mianhae kalau ada salah penulisan atau typo ya! TT **

**Mind to review? **

**Thanks ^^ **


	4. Chapter 3

XiuCat!

**YAOI! **

**Boy x Boy Love! **

**Don't like don't read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxiuchen's proudly present **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Xiucat! **

Chapter 3

Chen berjalan dengan riang diiringi suara siulannya. Wajahnya tampak berserk-seri. Senyuman itu tak hilang dari bibirnya. Kedua manik matanya terlihat sangat jelas, dia bahagia. Bahagia sekali.

Dia tidak melewati dinding belakang sekolah untuk kabur dari pengawas piket di gerbang sekolah. Masa bodoh dengan siapapun yang kebagian _shift _pagi hari itu. Chen berjalan dengan santai, melewati persimpangan, menyebrangi jalan, lalu di sini dia. Berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Tunggu!" sergah senior yang tengah berjaga. Dia menghentikan Chen, mendorong dadanya.

Chen tersenyum seperti orang tolol pada senior itu, "Ada apa _sunbaenim_?"

"Kenapa kau terlambat?!" seru senior itu dengan nada tegas.

Chen terkekeh kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

"Aku terlambat karena ada urusan tadi, hehehe." Alibi Chen.

Senior itu menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menatap Chen datar, "Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat?"

"Belum pernah, _sunbae_!" seru Chen semangat.

Bohong tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Persetan dengan hukuman dan _sunbaenim _di depannya ini.

Dia sedang super duper bahagia sekarang. Hiperbolis? Silahkan saja kalian berkata begitu. Masa bodoh dengan apapun.

"Kau selamat." Senior itu kembali ke mejanya, "Kau boleh masuk."

Chen tertawa renyah dan segera berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah. Tidak peduli jika dia lupa untuk membungkuk hormat pada seniornya itu.

Dia melesat ke lokernya. Meletakkan tasnya dan mengunci lagi lokernya. Tidak langsung ke kelas, dia malah kabur ke atap sekolah. Dia berlari sembari tertawa geli, entah karena apa. Dia sangat bahagia.

Di atap, dia berteriak. Dia gila. Sambil tertawa-tawa geli dipadu dengan tawa renyah yang terdengar jelas jika kau berada di samping laki-laki kelahiran 1992 itu. Chen hamper saja mati bahagia karena satu ekor

Maaf

Seorang laki-laki berpipi chubby jelmaan kucingnya itu

* * *

"Hey, kau lihat Chen?" Tanya Lay dengan wajah khas polos miliknya.

Suho berhenti mengunyah makannya dan melirik Chen. Suho mengedikkan bahunya. Yang lain, masih fokus pada kudapan mereka.

Sudah bel istirahat dan Chen menghabiskan waktuknya di atap untuk berteriak dan tertawa, melepas kebahagiannya sendiri. Saat jam istirahat ini, dia masih saja tersenyum. Layaknya orang tolol. Mengerikan, bagi Lay.

"Ssstt, lihat Chen dong!" seru Lay pada yang lain.

Kris yang merespon itu, kebetulan duduk di sebelah Chen, menatap Chen yang tengah mengunyah makannya sembari menopang dagu. Jangan lupakan, senyuman tololnya itu.

"Chen?" Tanya Kris yang melihat keanehan pada Chen. Dia melirik Lay bingung. Lay mengedikkan bahu.

"Chen? Chen?" Kris mengulanginya lagi.

Yang lain akhirnya menatap Chen. Mereka memandang Chen aneh. Chen benar-benar seperti orang tolol. Sangat mengerikan dengan senyuman itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada yang lain.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengerti. Dari tadi seperti itu."

"Kerasukan kali." jawab Tao polos. Setengah peduli dengan Chen.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya Baekhyun. Semuanya menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang hendak memakan Toppoki-nya berhenti. "Loh? Apa?"

"Kau bercanda. Chen jatuh cinta?! HAHAHA!" Chanyeol tertawa lepas.

"Oh ayolah, jangan bercanda!"pekik Luhan geli.

"Semuanya bisa jadi mungkin!" seru Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Menahan amarah dan karena malu juga.

Chen menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dengan senyumannya. Masih bertopang dagu. Menatap langit-langit ruang kantin dengan tatapan lembut. Dia sedang memikirkan Xiumin, kucing jelmaan itu, apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Suara-suara riuh rendah di dekatnya membuatnya harus menghentikan khayalan indahnya. Chen melirik sinis semua teman-temannya itu. Luhan yang sadar ditatap itu menggebrak meja pelan, membuat semuanya berhenti tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali?" Tanya Chen sarkastik.

Kris menoyor Chen pelan, "Kau saja yang seperti orang tolol. Senyum-senyum sendiri!"

Chen bergidik. Dia menatap semua teman-temannya dengan tatapan teduh. Senyuman itu kembali terukir indah di bibirnya. Bukan senyuman tolol, hanya senyuman lembut.

"Aku sedang bahagia. Luar biasa bahagia." jelas Chen hiperbolis.

Kris dkk. saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Jarang sekali, brandal yang satu ini bahagia sampai membuat dirinya melupakan suara riuh rendah di sekeliling. Chen mengangguk mantap.

"Aku kedatangan seseorang yang sangaaat manis!" seru Chen.

"K-Kau.. Jatuh cinta?" Tanya Suho hati-hati.

Chen terdiam sejenak. Dia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Laki-laki berwajah kotak itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kau ini?!" pekik Luhan bingung.

"H-Hey.. kenapa kau sewot?!" protes Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia mengusap telinganya karena suara pekikan Luhan tadi.

"M-Maaf ya." sesal Luhan, sambil memeluk lengan Sehun dan mencium telinga Sehun sekilas.

Chen memutar bola matanya malas, "Kalian tahu aku ini sangat awam dalam percintaan."

"Baiklah, mari kita tes!" seru Tao seraya berdiri. Semuanya langsung menatap Tao yang tengah berdiri.

"Pertama!" pekik Tao dengan jari telunjuk yang di angkat dan salah satu tangannya dipinggang. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama orang itu?!"

"Engg…" Chen menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Bahagia, senang dan… luar biasa… Mungkin."

"Kedua!" pekik Tao. "Bagaimana dengan detak jantungmu ketika bersama dengannya?"

"Sangat cepat!" seru Chen tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Ketiga!" pekik Tao lagi. "Apakah kau merasakan sesuatu yang berubah pada dirimu setelah bertemu dengannya?"

Chen mengangguk dua kali dengan mantap, "Aku merasa kalau sekarang aku murah senyum dan emm.. lebih santai dan melunak."

"TELAH DISIMPULKAN!" pekik Tao dengan keras. "Chen hyung tengah jatuh cinta!"

Tao kembali dalam posisi duduknya. Melanjutkan makannya. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh di sekitarnya, termasuk teman-temannya.

"Gimana kau bisa menyimpulkan secepat itu?" Tanya Chen heran.

"Gini ya, karena kau awam sekali dalam soal percintaan, kau harus mengerti apa-apa saja pada dirimu yang berubah karena cinta." jelas Tao dalam memalingkan wajahnya dari nampan.

Semuanya langsung melirik _Si Pakar Cinta _di antara mereka itu. Tao memang ahlinya dalam soal percintaan. Apalagi untuk _mengajari _Chen soal percintaan, yang Chen termasuk awam dalam soal perasaan tersebut.

"Jika kau merasakan dirimu bahagia, senang, dan perasaan yang berbeda di dalam harimu atau perasaanmu sendiri, mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta. Karena cinta akan membuatmu lebih bahagia, lebih senang, dan perasaan _cerah _lainnya." jelas Tao.

Chen bertopang dagu. Antusias.

"Jika detak jantungmu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya karena _si doi_, mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta. Karena cinta akan memacu segalanya dalam dirimu. Mempengaruhi otakmu, membuatmu merasa gugup dan merasa _salting _hanya dengan melihat dia."

Chen mengangguk pelan.

"Jika kau merasakan ada suatu sifat yang berubah pada dirimu, mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta. Karena cinta akan mengubah segalanya dengan mudah. Mengubah sikapmu yang kasar menjadi melunak. Dalam alasan tertentu, mungkin kau ingin diperhatikan sama _si doi_, jadinya kamu mengubah sifat burukmu dan berusaha menjadi baik di depannya."

Chen mengangguk dengan sangat cepat. Yang lain juga begitu. Tao melirik Chen kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta, hyung." Sehun menyimpulkan.

Tao mengangguk, yang lain juga sama. Mereka menatap Chen tanpa arti. Hanya tatapan teduh.

Chen mengangguk, "Mungkin saja… Ya, aku jatuh cinta."

* * *

Jam pulang sekolah sudah terdengar sekitar limabelas menit yang lalu. Chen, yang harus membantu guru menyusun dokumen-dokumen, terpaksa pulang telat. Dia sedikit khawatir –ralat- sangat khawatir dengan Xiumin di rumah. Pertanyaan itu berputar dalam pikirannya.

_Sedang apa dia? _

_Apakah dia sudah makan? _

_Apakah dia bisa sendiri di rumah? _

_Apakah dia baik-baik saja? _

Karena pertanyaan itu, Chen tergesa-gesa pulang ke rumahnya. Berjalan secepat mungkin, karena bus yang bisa saja ia gunakan untuk pulang, kini sudah jam operasinya sudah berhenti. Dia mempercepat langkahnya. Agar segera sampai rumah.

* * *

CKLEK!

"Xiumin?!" pekik Chen saat sampai di rumah.

Dia meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu dan melepaskan kaos kakinya. Chen segera mengintip ke ruang tv dan dapur yan menyatu, hanya berbeda ruangan saja. Nihil. Dia tidak menemukan Xiumin.

Ia menjentikkan jarinya, tanda dia ingat dimana terakhir kali meninggalkan Xiumin untuk sekolah. Chen segera berjalan dengan tergesa, menuju lantai dua. Ia pergi ke kamarnya dan mengecek apakah ada Xiumin di dalam.

"Meow~~!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Chen terdorong ke belakang karena Xiumin menerjangnya dan memelukanya dengan erat. Xiumin terus menggesekkan kepalanya di leher Chen, tanda dia merindukan Chen.

"Meoww~~!" Xiumin menatap Chen dengan tatapan imut.

Chen terkekeh geli. Dia mencubit hidung Xiumin dengan gemas. Xiumin mengeong karena Chen.

"Aku merindukanmu juga Xiumin!" seru Chen.

Dia menatap Xiumin dengan gemas. Sekali lagi, dia mencubit hidung Xiumin. Sangat gemas dengan tingkah Xiumin yang seperti anak bayi polos itu.

"Apakah kau sudah makan, Xiu?" Tanya Chen lembut. Ia mengusap rambut Xiumin pelan.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Belum, Master."

"Belum? Kalau begitu, kita makan bersama ya."

Xiumin mengangguk mantap, menjawab perkataan Chen tadi. Chen memeluk pinggang Xiumin. Menuntun Xiumin untuk turun bersamanya.

**TING TONG! TING TONG!**

Sebelum Chen dan Xiumin benar-benar turun, bel rumah Chen berbunyi. Chen terlonjak. Sementara Xiumin, memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Chen melirik Xiumin dengan panik. Jika itu teman-teman Chen, atau salah satunya, bisa bahaya. Tidak mungkin, Chen memberitahu kalau ada laki-laki jelmaan kucing tinggal di rumahnya.

Chen mendorong Xiumin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Chen menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Xiumin dan menatapnya lembut. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, tersirat kepanikan.

"Xiumin, dengarkan aku ya." Chen menatap Xiumin dalam, "Kau harus diam di sini ya? Ada tamu di bawah."

"Apakah dia akan menyakitimu?" Tanya Xiumin dengan polosnya.

Chen terkekeh, "Tidak, Xiumin. Sabar ya, aku akan segera kembali. Ingat! Jangan keluar kamar sampai aku kembali ya?"

Xiumin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Chen mencubit hidung Xiumin untuk kesekian kalinya dengan gemas. Setelah itu, Chen segera keluar kamar dan turun secepat mungkin.

"_Pokoknya jangan sampai ketahuan!" _

**To Be Continued **

**Yey! Chapter 3 sudah selesai! Maaf ya atas keterlambatan saya dalam penyelesaian FF ini TT Maaf semua yang sudah menunggu FF ini (emang siapa yang nunggu FF lo nyedh). **

**Terimakasih untuk semua Siders maupun readers yang telah memberikan review-nya! ^^ **

**Maaf bila ada salah pengetikan atau typo ya TTTT **

**Mind to review? **

**Thanks! ^^ **


End file.
